Noche de Insomnia
by Rankosita
Summary: La estación de verano a llegado a Nerima junto con su habitual calor... Este les dará a nuestra pareja favorita una noche que nunca olvidaran. Advertencia fic lemon de Ranma x Akane... Completo...


**Noche de Insomnia**

_**Advertencia: Fic lemon**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama y la idea son solamente mías, algún parecido con la realidad son puras coincidencias.**_

La estación de verano había llegado a Nerima, junto con su habitual calor, todos los días habían sido soportables, pero esa mañana amaneció como el mismo infierno.

El día la pasaron con poca ropa, nadie salía de su casa si no era algo puramente necesario, los hombres de la casa vestían un short holgado y una camiseta, las mujeres faldea o short y blusa de tirantes.

Han pasado dos años desde que el compromiso se dio a conocer, sin que ningún pretendiente o prometida lo supiera Ranma y Akane eran una linda pareja.

-¡Akane –Gritaba Ranma golpeando la puerta del baño-, habré la puerta! ¡Es mi turno de bañarme! , si no abres la puerta –hablando normal, pero con tono amenazador- tendré que entrar, y no me importa si aún sigues ahí dentro yo me bañare.

-Has lo que quieras –respondió la chica-, me viene dando lo mismo.

-Como quieras, pero si veo algo que no deba no será mi culpa –abriendo la puerta del baño y buscando a la peli-azul-. Akane ¿Dónde estas? –Cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-Aquí –Sacando una mano del agua, pues estaba completamente sumergida, solamente dejando su cabeza sin rastro de humedad.

-Hola –Encarándola – Me podrías decir ¿Por qué no salías de la bañera? O mejor dicho ¿del baño?

-Hace mucho que no te veía desnudo y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad –Con una sonrisa-.

-Hay pero que linda –Muy sonrojado-.

Ranma empezó a desnudarse, escucho como el agua caía y volvía a su sitio, se volteo otra vez quedando frente a la tina, ahí de pie, desnuda y mojada se encontraba Akane observándolo con una sonrisa que solamente se le veía cuando estaba a solas con Ranma teniendo sexo.

-¿Te ayudo?- Rompiendo el silencio en tono seductor

El chico de la trenza no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza, la peli-azul se acerco lentamente pero sin salirse de la bañera, comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa blanca, acariciándole el torso mientras hacía esto.

Desnudos completamente, él dentro de la bañera sentado en una esquina, ella a horcajadas sobre el, juntando su pecho con el de su prometido, este repasando la espalda, pechos, cintura y caderas de su novia con sus manos, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, le encantaba sentir la piel de Akane bajo la suya; ambos chicos devorándose a besos, sus lenguas bailaban al compas de los corazones acelerados, ella, sujetando los cabellos azabache, tratando de no separarse de su acompañante.

La peli-azul juntaba su intimidad con la de él, solamente unos cuantos roses hacían soltar gemidos de placer a la pareja. Sin llegar a la penetración empezaron a sentir los síntomas del orgasmo.

-Ranma…-Besándolo apasionadamente.

Akane tomo el miembro del ojiazul colocándolo en su entrada.

-No podemos hacerlo

-¿Por que? –Decepcionada por lo dicho.

-Bien sabes que cuando lo hacemos empiezo a gritar tu nombre como un loco.

-No te preocupes –dándole un pequeño beso- si consigo distraer tu boca no saldrá nada de ella.

La chica de ojos color avellana saltaba asiento que el agua les diera golpes indefensos en el cuerpo, sin dejar de besar a Ranma, ó, sin dejar que este separara sus labios de cuello femenino, lograron hacer el amor en "silencio", consiguieron tener varios orgasmos hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron piedad, obteniendo su merecido descanso.

Secos, vestidos y como si nada hubiera pasado comieron tranquilamente junto a su familia, rieron al ver los álbumes de fotos de esos dos maravillosos años juntos.

Como por arte de magia la noche había llegado, pues el momento que acababan de compartir eran de esos muy buenos que no quieres que terminen pero por una u otra manera llega el final del día y con este el inicio de un lindo recuerdo.

-Ya es hora de dormir –Proclamo el patriarca de la familia Tendo-, Ranma y Akane vayan por los futones mientras nosotros arreglamos aquí.

-¿Aquí? No entiendo padre –Hablo Kasumi

-Hace bastante calor como para encerrarse en un cuarto sin un poco de aire fresco, dormiremos aquí y dejaremos la puerta abierta –Señalando la puerta que da al estanque- así no sentiremos mucho bochorno al dormir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, Kasumi le comunico a la familia que haría té helado por si en la noche sentían sed, sorpresivamente Nabiki fue a ayudarla; Soun y Genma movieron la mesa del comedor y la televisión al Dojo, en el piso de arriba Akane se encontraba atrapada en una de las esquinas del cuarto tratando de respirar, aunque esto era imposible, pues Ranma no podía dejar de besarla y abrazarla fuertemente a el.

-Ran… Ran…Ranma…-Decía jadeando la chica, pidiendo aire para sus pulmones.

El chico de la tranza entendió el mensaje, retiro sus labios de los de ella, y soltó un poco su agarre pero no por completo, empezó a besarle tiernamente las mejillas, dirigiéndose al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo suavemente consiguió sacar un leve gemido proveniente de la garganta de Akane.

-Empezaran a sospechar –Soltó de pronto la peli-azul.

-Lo dejaremos para después –besándola antes de darse la vuelta y recoger los futones del armario, sorprendiendo a Akane por su acción, pues el hubiera dicho que no importaba, y como tantas veces los habrían descubierto, pero se libraban del matrimonio si sabían jugar sus cartas mejor que los demás.

A Akane se le ocurrió pasar por la pijama de todos, al bajar los hombres salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta para así poder cambiarse, dejando a las mujeres en el comedor/sala de estar.

Las chicas se pusieron unos camisones que a Kasumi le llegaba a la rodilla, a Nabiki a medio muslo y a Akane arriba de la rodilla, todos eran muy ligeros y tenían un pequeño escote, aunque claro, el de Nabiki era más profundo.

Soun, Genma y Ranma ocuparon un como short y una camiseta pero Ranma decido no ocupar la última.

Ya dentro se pusieron a colocar los futones, las chicas por estar más cubiertas les todo estar junto a la puerta, Kasumi dejo el té helado en el pasillo.

En el sitio donde habitualmente se encontraba la televisión estaba Akane arrodillada desenrollando su futón; en medio se encontraba Nabiki haciendo lo mismo que su hermana pequeña, a su lado Kasumi ya acostada en el futón y a punto de lograr el descanso característico de la noche.

En frente Kasumi estaba Ranma observando los movimientos de su prometida, tratando de no verse tan obvio, junto a el se encontraba Soun, que a igual que su hija mayor ya esta dormido, frente a Akane el tío Genma se encontraba roncando ya.

En el transcurso de la noche Akane no dejaba de sentir resequedad en su boca y garganta, no tarde en pararse y empezar a servirse el té, sin querer no dejo gota del líquido helado, pasada la media noche, tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigió al baño, pues había bebido dos litros en pocas horas.

-Akane –Susurro Ranma quien aún no había podido conciliar el sueño -¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño –Dando tumbos -… ahora vuelvo –cruzando la puerta.

A pesar de que estaba bastante dormida la peli-azul logro llegar a su destino, tardo muy poco en salir y volver al lugar donde descansaba su familia.

La pobre chica estaba más dormida que despierta, le urgía acostarse, ¡se acostó junto de Ranma!

-Akane –en un susurro- "_tan dormida esta que no pudo llegar a su futón, mejor no la despierto"._

Akane se volteo quedando bocarriba, flexiono sus piernas provocando que su pijama se deslizara hasta sus muslos; aún dormida volvió a voltearse, quedando cara a cara con el chico de la trenza.

El ojiazul no podía dejar de verla, recorría su mirada por todo el cuerpo femenino, deseaba tanto volver a tocarla, pero ya estaba dormida y merecía descanso.

-Ranma –murmuro la chica- ¿estás dormido? –Abriendo un ojo.

-No eh podido dormir desde que nos acostamos –Respondió en el mismos tono.

La chica se acerco besándolo tiernamente en los labios, Ranma que estaba deseando volver a poseerla no pudo resistirse a intensificar el beso.

El azabache empezó a colocarse sobre Akane acariciándole las piernas desnudas, la chica rodeo el cuello masculino con sus brazos, el ojiazul ocupo sus manos para recorrer la pijama de la peli-azul, dejando su cintura desnuda.

-Ranma… ¿ya es "después"?

-¿Quieres que ya sea "después"?

-Si – En tono seductor

El chico tomo las piernas de su novia, abriéndolas quedando exactamente en medio, haciendo que Akane rodeara la cintura de Ranma con sus extremidades.

-Ranma…-Sorprendida por la acción del chico- no podemos hacerlo aquí, si alguien despierta…

-Shhh –Cortando a la chica, ocupando su dedo índice como sellador para sus labios. -¿Cuándo dije que lo haríamos aquí?

Dicho esto recorrió sus manos dejándolas bajo el trasero de Akane, haciendo más fácil su transporte.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica, cerraron bien la puerta para que no los interrumpiera.

Delicadamente recostó a la peli-azul en la cama siguiéndola el mismo. Empezó a besarle el cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja mientras empezaba a desnudar a su prometida.

-Nos descubrirán –parándolo de pronto- … gratas mucho mi nombre.

-No te preocupes, si consigo distraer mi boca no saldrá nada de ella, ¿recuerdas? -Volviéndola a besar, dándole a entender que no le importaba si gritaba como un loco, lo harían esa noche.

Dándole pequeños besos húmedos en su cuello, Ranma empezó a bajar hacia el nacimiento de los pechos de Akane, que estaban algo tapados por la pijama; la chica dejo de abrazarlo, deslizando sus manos hasta el final de su pijama, quitándoselo rápidamente, quedando solamente con las bragas puestas, él continuo con sus besos, tomando un pecho de Akane empezó a chuparlo y lamerlo.

Ella, con su mano "traviesa" comenzó su camino del abdomen de Ranma hacia su miembro, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, provocando que su novio empezara a excitarse, el chico de la trenza tomo la mano de Akane acercándola más a su erección, logrando una mejor estimulación para el ojiazul.

Él también quería provocar esas sensaciones en su novia; deslizo sus manos hacia la cadera de la chica, quitando de una sola vez la prenda que la cubría, Ranma jugaba con la entrepierna de la peli-azul y con la otra mano sobre la extremidad de esta observaba como la chica de igual manera tenía una mano sobre la virilidad de Ranma, su otra mano sujetaba la extremidad del chico que tenía encima de ella jugando con su clítoris.

-Ranma te necesito –Prácticamente gritaba la chica.

-Ahora me tendrás –Hablaba mientras bajaba su bóxer y entraba salvajemente en ella.

Recorrió sus manos de la espalda masculina al trasero de este, haciendo un poco de presión con sus uñas, tratando de acercarlo más a ella en cada embestida.

-Que te parece… ¿Lo hace-mos di-ferente ho-hoy? –Dijo Ranma tratando de no gritar en el proceso.

-¿De que ma… mmm…ahh… nera? –Siendo interrumpida por sus propios gemidos-.

Ranma salió de ella, acercándose seductoramente a su novia la beso, se dirigió a su oído dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-Voltéate –en tono autoritario, Akane obedeció con mucho gusto. Arrodillada ocupando sus manos para no caerse sentía como Ranma se movía en su interior. –Así es como lo hacen los animales ¿No te gusta? –Posando sus labios en la espalda de la chica, pues estaba a punto de gritar. –Lo… malo –separando sus labios milímetros del hombro de su prometida- es que no… puedo ver…te el rostro, tus ex… ex… expresiones –tratando de hablar lo más normal posible.

-Hagámoslo frente al espejo –Propuso la chica, propuesta que fue bien recibida y aceptada por Ranma.

Ranma cargo a Akane sin dejar que su miembro saliera de ella, la chica enrollo sus brazos en el cuello masculino, tratando de no caerse. Por fin llegaron al espejo, Ranma subió a Akane al tocador, encarándola al cristal, dándole la oportunidad de ver todas las expresiones de su prometida.

Él con una mano rodeando el bajo vientre de Akane, acariciándole el clítoris, ayudando en los muchos orgasmos de ambos, con su otra mano masajeaba un pecho de la chica, provocando que la cara de su novia y la suya adquirieran un tono rojizo.

Ella pegaba su rostro al cristal, apoyando sus manos en el espejo, sintiendo como su hombro era mordido dulcemente; en su vientre empezaban a aparecer las convulsiones propias de los orgasmos.

Aquel acercamiento frio al cristal era perfecto, pues todo su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

-Ranma… ya no puedo más –Acariciando el cabello azabache que se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, puesto que Ranma se encargaba de besarle el cuello, distrayendo sus labios.

-Yo tampoco Akane… siento que me… me… -En ese instante ambos tuvieron el último orgasmo de la noche, mejor dicho de la madrugada.

Las respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, cansados y sin ganas de bajar decidieron dormir lo poco que les quedaba de tiempo ahí.

-Buenas noches .Hablo Ranma bajo la delgada sabana, acompañada por Akane que estaba a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura, él correspondiendo de igual manera, acostados sobre un lado dándole la cara al otro se besaron, ese fue el último acto que hicieron antes de caer rendidos frente al sueño y al cansancio.

-Duerme bien… querido –Perdiendo la conciencia al instante la peli-azul.

Al día siguiente los amantes despertaron a las 8:00 de la mañana, se vistieron rápidamente con la pijama al temer ser descubiertos, bajaron las escaleras, pero se llevaron una sorpresa ¡la familia entera seguía dormida!

-¿Dormimos un poco más? –Pregunto la chica de ojos color avellana.

-Me parece bien, pero antes –Tomando la barbilla de la chica regalándole un beso dulce y desesperado a la vez. –Akane…

-¿Si Ranma?

-Cásate conmigo –Ella no le respondió, solamente sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas. –La verdad yo te amo y mucho, no me gusta estar a escondidas contigo, pero si lo que quieres es seguir como hasta ahora esta bien. –Arrepintiéndose de la propuesta que acababa de hacer pues Akane seguía sin decir nada.

-Ranma… ¿Es enserio? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si Akane, pero si quieres seguir como hasta ahora, esta bien…

-Baka –Interrumpiéndolo de pronto- claro que me casare contigo –enredando sus ágiles y delgados dedos en el cabello azabache, acercándolo a ella, besándolo efusivamente.

- "_No se preocupen_" Pensó Nabiki acostada en el futón escondiendo la cámara que momentos antes había estado grabando. "_Aunque grabe toda su confesión y con eso puedo ganar mucho dinero no lo haré… tomento como mi regalo de bodas, y también la devolución de tus vestidos hermanita"_.

**Fin.**

_**Notas de la autora.**_

Terminado el 15 de Abril de 2011 a las 23:18

Les prometí a mis amigas acabarlo antes del sábado, nadie me creyó, tal vez no lo publique antes de sábado, pero el borrador (mi libreta de dibujo) es lo que cuenta.

No tienen idea de lo feliz que soy.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron esto, en especial mis amigas que no me dejaban terminar el párrafo y ya querían leerlo, sus críticas son muy importantes para mí.

Estoy infinitamente agradecida por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y leer este humilde fic.

No duden en mandarme un **review **recuerden que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, pero sus comentarios son como una paga para mi; se acepta de todos, pero con una condición, si me quieren insultar esta bien, esta en su derecho solamente espero una razón, y lo más importante, digan lo que me digan no se metan con mi madre.

Se me olvidaba… esta en proceso otro fic muy parecido a este en el sentido de que también es lemon, se llama "Deseo carnal", espero terminarlo pronto y subirlo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima. Atte. Rankosita.


End file.
